


The Powerful Voice

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to scowl after Supergirl smiled.





	The Powerful Voice

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to scowl after Supergirl smiled due to his inability to preach next Sunday and losing his voice.

THE END


End file.
